


Escape Route

by kickenitloose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickenitloose/pseuds/kickenitloose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari and Kankuro during their escape from the chunnin exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble to get Kankuro and Temari's voices down.

Kankuro scrunches his back to better hold the weight between him and his sister. All he can think of is how much he hates forests right now. The cool breezes and damp ground make him shiver and squish mud between his toes.

“Kankuro, focus.” Temari shuffles, adjusting to the change in weight. “We need to back track, get rid of any hangers on.”

“There hasn’t been anyone following us for miles.” Kankuro bends his knees, exhaling. “We need to take a break, Temari.”

Temari hunches, grip tightening between her and Kankuro. Her voice lowers, “You think we have time for that?”

Kankuro scowls. “Do we have time for this? We’re lost, in a forest, weak-“

Temari’s teeth grind, biting back, “If we get captured now there’s no guarantee we’ll be able to get out of whatever holdings the Leaf have.”

“You think I don’t know that? There was a plan before all this. Baki could be at the rendezvous like we were supposed to.”

“Baki could be compromised. After that debacle, Leaf nin won’t trust anyone from the sand.”

“So we run around the forest hoping we don’t spring some trap? Getting out of here is top priority, with Gaara the way he is now…” Kankuro’s arms flex, holding the unconscious weight.

Temari’s shoulders peek. Her grip on the back of Gaara’s shirt, elbows pointed out. There were no more options opened to them. Finding Baki wouldn’t solve the issues at hand but neither did camping out in unknown terrain. “If we find Baki, we can escape with some semblance of our team for report.” Temari balances herself, rocking one foot on the heel, the other on her toes.

Kankuro mirrors her stance. He rolls his shoulders to redistribute the weight between them. “If I never step into a forest again it’ll be too soon."


End file.
